<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles of a Delirious Writer by SilverCogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987139">Drabbles of a Delirious Writer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCogs/pseuds/SilverCogs'>SilverCogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCogs/pseuds/SilverCogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the digital version of my vent book!</p><p>Aka how much mental illness can you shove into drabble writing and what the hell is the result?<br/>Have a read of these assorted drabbles and find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pollution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the history of time and space, many inventions have been made. All in the name of advancing the deplorable human race. Many of these were made with no regard for the effect they may have on the world around them.</p><p> </p><p>It is because of inventions like these that the world has become what it is. Our world is crumbling around us, fading to the history pages as we sit idly and do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Those who do not believe shall regret their grievous <strong>mistake</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The life of most people is dull, nothing extraordinary ever happens.</p><p>Most people never become famous, let alone known more than locally. Most people are NOT destined for greatness and must realise as such lest they be crushed by hopeless ambition.</p><p>Ambition blinds many and guides it's cherry-picked handful, as fickle a mistress as the hand of Fate herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning Folks!</p><p>Self harm mentions</p><p>Aight, Cogs out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuts and scars up my arms,</p><p>stitches may they fix.</p><p>Though physical wounds may heal,</p><p>mental ones lay agape and ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Unseen to the heart,</p><p>I fall apart.</p><p> </p><p>I cut and scratch and hurt,</p><p>the pain never ending!</p><p>Nothing can heal a wound invisible,</p><p>Nothing can heal a wound untouchable.</p><p> </p><p>Silently,</p><p>I fall apart anew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning Folks!</p><p>Mentions of abusive/toxic relationships, rape and nasty nasty world views.</p><p>Aight, Cogs out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love.</p><p>Abused and taken for granted.</p><p>Bragged about and celebrated.</p><p> </p><p>But, what of those alone?</p><p>Those outcasted for breaking the mould?</p><p>Those pushed too soon to fickle bonds.</p><p> </p><p>Those that suffer,</p><p>Abused by their innocence. </p><p>Those raped and twisted,</p><p>Taken advantage of by their 'beloved'.</p><p>Those whose cries are ignored,</p><p>Silenced by those who caused the pain, 'loved ones'.</p><p> </p><p>Too scared to speak up,</p><p>Too scared to refuse,</p><p>Too scared to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>For every true love's kiss,</p><p>There is true pain's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Suffering for nought,</p><p>Eager children broken to reluctant adults.</p><p>Broken by the Broken Society that moulded them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cogs here! No trigger warnings this time! Though as per my usual, this chapter is angsty as all fuck because I'm stuck in a perpetual emo teen phase.</p><p>Fun Fact:<br/>This chapter got inspired by a goddamn space lesson in physics when we were learning Astrophysics and we were covering the lifecycle of stars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quickly, Quickly, Quickly.</p><p>That's all they ever want.</p><p>Slowly, Slowly, Slowly.</p><p>We break apart.</p><p> </p><p>Working hard,</p><p>Burning out.</p><p>Like a dying sun,</p><p>we push and push.</p><p> </p><p>Until we're crushed,</p><p>exploding with rage,</p><p>We kick and scream,</p><p>unhinged with stress.</p><p> </p><p>They yell again and again,</p><p>panic rising once more.</p><p>The tears fall anew.</p><p> </p><p>Falling apart again and again, </p><p>My heart scarred,</p><p>the wounds oozing blood from an unhealing wound.</p><p> </p><p>No longer can I cope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tundra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning Folks!</p><p>Mentions of Death via Frostbite</p><p>Aight Cogs out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind hurt, whipping at my feeble coat. It's freezing out here, the pain searing and the cold biting. This artic hellscape did nothing but try to kill anything that dared entered it's freezing grasp.</p><p> </p><p>However, one being was perfectly at home in such a hostile environment... A small girl, barely 16. Donning a soft silvery coat, thick and coated in soft, powdery snow. the lining and edges of the thing were a fluffy mess of the same colour. She wore shorts strangely enough, deep crimson shorts with tights of pure ebony. Her feet merely clad in slush-soaked ankle boots as she wandered, stumbling across a corpse swathed in a pathetic excuse for a jacket, the poor boy long since expired in the deep freeze of the artic wasteland.</p><p> </p><p>The tundra had always been the child's haven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning Folks!</p><p>Animal Death</p><p>Aight Cogs out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thick fog cluttered the ground, obscuring even the brightest of lights. Frost was seeking to reclaim us once more. The tiny village deafened by the sickening sound of ice ensnaring the hopeless settlement in it's frozen embrace, cracking and fracturing ice filling the air with it's carcophony. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing had been spared from the Winter's iron grasp. Slowly, lanterns flickered on and fires roared to life, life blooming once more as the inhabitants of the now frozen village soon began buzzing around in a pitiful attempt to warm their frozen homes and town.</p><p> </p><p>Corpses of unfortunate animals littered the grounds with their remains, the poor villagers having to struggle to bury them as the poor folks set about tidying their frozen land. Nothing was ever spared from the ice's uncaring grasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning Folks!</p><p>Biting<br/>Abusive Behaviour<br/>Referenced Physical Abuse<br/>Implied Rape</p><p>Aight Cogs out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing but pain. Everything hurts now...</p><p>He made sure of that, beating me until I gave up then having his way with me. Everything is sore and there's... fluid.</p><p> </p><p>He 'loves' me. he kicks and punches, biting and clawing. He loves me, kissing and snuggling my sore flesh. He likes it when I bleed, loving the taste of my pain. It stings and burns so badly, I hate it! I hate this feeling so much.</p><p> </p><p>He does nothing but break and damage my things, hurting my most precious belongings. I don't want to be with him but I have no choice...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>